


All is Fair in Love and War

by LawrIsNotMocked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cute, Javert - Freeform, Les Mis - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, Love, M/M, Play Fighting, Silly, Surprise Kiss, goofy old men, javert is bored, javert is playful, kiss, play, playful, valjean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrIsNotMocked/pseuds/LawrIsNotMocked
Summary: Javert gets bored on a rainy day off and decides to be a little playful.





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over, like... the span of sevvvveral months. Definitely didn't feel the motivation to finish it until recently, so I hope the last part doesn't feel too different or disconnected from the beginning. lol I can't write.

One rainy night, Javert sat at home with Valjean, feeling restless. He usually worked evenings, but happened to be scheduled off this particular one. Valjean had baked and read and gardened all day until the rain began, peacefully going about his day as usual. Javert was unused to having time off, and thus felt fidgety and in need of some form of entertainment. He didn’t mind not being out in the rain, and in fact, his aging joints felt better not being soaked for hours while patrolling the streets. He sat in front of the fireplace, attempting to write some reports for work (even on a day off, he still couldn’t help himself). Valjean sat nearby in his usual armchair, reading a newspaper, looking all too content.

Standing and stretching his long, slender limbs, he casually walked past Valjean and slid the paper out of his hands. “I’ll be confiscating this,” he murmured, and retreated back to his desk. 

Valjean looked up, shocked, confused, and slightly annoyed. “Javert, I was reading th-“ He looked up and saw a playful glint in Javert’s cool blue eyes. “Ah, I see. Well then, Inspector, you of all people should know how wrong it is to steal.” Valjean knew this game. Javert was very rarely the type to joke or play, but every now and then, Valjean would be the lucky person who got to see that side of him. And he did adore it so. 

Casually perusing the text, Javert turned away from Valjean and simply said, “It’s not stealing, Valjean. I confiscated it from you. You of all people should know what that means.” 

“It means I’m going to get it back from you, is what it means.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“You misjudge me.” 

“I know your every move. I know the way you think.” 

“And yet, how long did it take you to catch me…?” With that, Valjean sprinted towards Javert and lunged at him, swiping at the paper. True to his word, however, Javert gracefully dodged the attack and slipped from the desk, positioning himself behind Valjean. Valjean spun around, grabbed for the paper again, missed, and Javert caught his arm. 

“Ah, ah. Did I not say I know your every move?” 

Valjean freed his arm and snarled, “Does it matter, when I am stronger? I will win by sheer force alone, if I must,” and in turn, wrapped his hand around Javert’s wrist. 

“If you insist,” Javert winked. Valjean was so caught off guard by this cheeky display that he didn’t notice when Javert slipped his wrist from Valjean’s hand and fluidly moved to the other side of the room. He again lunged at the inspector, who allowed himself to be tackled this time. Valjean looked down at him, a triumphant gleam in his eye, and grabbed for the newspaper. Javert quickly tucked his arms and the paper underneath him and smirked at Valjean. Valjean had no reservations about going after the paper there… after all, all is fair in love and war. Squirming beneath Valjean, Javert still managed to free his arms and hold the paper up above his head in one final act of defiance. This caused Valjean to have to lean forward and hover over Javert very closely, face to face. Right as Valjean was stretching an arm up to win his newspaper back, Javert leaned his head up off the floor and kissed Valjean. Suddenly the paper was forgotten and Valjean’s hands no longer reached for it, but instead for the inspector’s arms, pinning them to the floor as he passionately kissed the younger man back. 

“I win,” Javert whispered, smirking against Valjean’s mouth.


End file.
